Rainy Day
by BabyBlion
Summary: An old friend of Yoh's comes to stay with him after he finds out that her father has been abusing her. Although she's there only to heal her wounds, there's a certain pyro-shaman who might end up making everything worse.
1. Chapter 1

Drip…drip… drip…

The faint sound of rain drops hitting the window calmed Rain immensely. She was just recovering from her alcoholic father's severe beating. There was a black ring forming around one of her piercing blue eyes, her pale blue hair was messy and knotted up, and her slender body was covered in nasty bruises and cuts. There were stains on her cheeks from where the tears streaked down.

'I hate him…I just hate him,' She thought while she sat on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin.

~Flashback~

"You're a worthless piece of shit!" Rain's father screeched as he punched her in the stomach.

She flew across the room and landed in a heap. Rain whimpered and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She curled up and tried to protect herself from the oncoming blows of the drunken man.

"You are a disgrace of this family!" He yelled, pounding her.

Rain's blood boiled. She couldn't take any more of this cruelty! How dare he say that to her! She stood up and faced him. "ME! What about you? You're the one drinking all the time! You're the one who's a pathetic fool, thinking drowning your problems in alcohol all the time will help you! That'll do nothing! You're fucked up and twisted, you son of a bitch!" She said, surprised that her voice came out so strong and clear.

Unfortunately, Rain's sharp remark earned her a slap across the cheek. She cried out in pain. Her father roared with laughter, his eyes as red as blood. In his hand, another bottle of beer sloshed around.

"Girl, you are ultimately weak!" He bellowed. "I can't believe I raised you!"

Rain backed up into the corner of the room. She curled up again to protect herself. This went on until her father got too drunk and collapsed on the couch. She watched him with wary eyes until she was sure he would not get back up. Quickly, she fled to the safety of her room and made sure to lock the door.

~Flashback Ends~

She hated that man so much…

'At a time like this, Yoh-Chan would have called,' she thought.

Asakura Yoh was Rain's best friend. They had known each other since they were babies. Rain, however, moved to Paris, France when they were 10, but they frequently called each other to stay in touch. Yoh would always call her at the right time, whether it is when she needed comfort or wanted to share her success, he was there for her.

RING! RING!

Rain chuckled softly.

'Right on time, Yoh-Chan,' Rain thought.

"Hello?" Rain said as she answered the phone.

"Yo, Rain-Chan, It's Yoh!" Yoh's cheery voice said.

Rain smiled and held the phone close to her ear. Yoh always made her feel better.

"Oh, Yoh-Chan, how are you?" Rain asked, trying to not cry.

Yoh noticed that she sounded unusually quiet today. Something wasn't right.

"Rain-Chan, is something wrong?" Yoh asked with concern.

Rain took in a deep breath and told Yoh about what had happened not long ago. Yoh listened carefully at what the girl was telling him. He said consoling words when she burst into tears. After awhile, Yoh came up with a decision.

"Rain-Chan, listen to me," Yoh said.

"W-what?" Rain whispered, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Pack your bags," Yoh said. "You're coming to Japan."

Rain wiped away her tears.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You're coming to live with me."

Before she could answer, she heard a click, and Yoh was gone.

'Japan?' She thought.

CLICK!

Yoh sighed as he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe how much pain his friend had gone through. Though they haven't seen each other for so long, he still cared for her. He loved her, the little sister he never had. He never wanted her to get hurt again, and by her staying with him, she wouldn't have to be exposed to such cruelty.

"Yoh, who was that you were talking to?"

Yoh winced. He had not been aware that Anna was listening to him. He hadn't even known that she was in the same room.

"Anna, were you here the whole time I was on the phone?" He asked.

The blonde-haired teenager nodded her head.

"That was Rain, my friend," he said, answering his fiancé's question. "She's having some…family problems so I offered for her to stay here."

Anna gave him a stern look. Yoh tried his best to stand his ground.

"Just because she's having some 'family problems,' doesn't mean you have to let her stay here!" Anna strictly said. "So what if her mom won't let her do whatever it is she wants! So what if her sister and she just had a fight! I don't care."

Yoh was about to tell Anna the truth, but she cut him off.

"She can't say just because of trivial reasons, Yoh," Anna retorted. "You can't take in every helpless person!"

This time, Yoh replied.

"But Anna, Rain has a good reason to be here!" He said.

Anna crossed her arms and asked, "And what is that reason, Yoh? If it's good enough maybe I'll let this Rain Girl stay."

Yoh was silent for a moment. His brown eyes were brimmed with tears as he thought of his friend being beaten. The thought of it getting worse frightened him.

"Rain's dad drinks a lot, and Rain told me that… he has been beating her lately." Anna's expression softened a little bit. "She said that she's scared. Anna, I just don't want him to do anything else to her… I don't want her to be hurt again."

Anna sighed. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. She can stay," Anna said dryly, trying to keep her emotions inside as usual.

Yoh wrapped his arms around her, taking the girl by surprise.

"Thank you, Anna!" Yoh said cheerfully.

Anna pulled away from his grasp.

"You're still going to have to make dinner," she said.

Yoh's smile did not fade. He nodded his head and left to prepare their meal. Anna looked at the doorway, where the chocolate brown-haired boy had went through, a small hint of a smile on her face.

'You're a good-hearted person, Yoh,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi: *sigh* Sorry readers… I've been so busy with school…**

**Hao: Lazy ass.**

**Yumi: I don't see you taking all these tests and doing homework!**

**Hao: Well, yeah. I'm out trying to take over the world.**

**Yumi: Pyromaniac**

**Hao: And proud of it.**

**Rain: -.-'Yumi still owns nothing of Shaman King **

"There we go," Rain whispered as she slowly zipped up her suitcase. She paused and glanced over at her door. She couldn't hear her dad stirring, so she assumed he was still passed out somewhere. She sighed with relief.

"_Lady Rain._"

There was a slight tug on her hair. It was only Marina, her gentle spirit ally.

"_Lady Rain._"

Rain looked over her shoulder at the small water fairy. Marina looked like a young child with her tiny frame and big blue eyes. Her long pastel blue hair covered her dainty body. She, being a fairy, had no shame for she wore nothing to cover her body. Though naked, she was like the angels painted on canvases that were too holy for mortal cloth. Poking out from her hair were two periwinkle cat ears and a tail to match protruded from her backside.

"What is it, Rina?" Rain asked.

"_Are you sure about this?_" Marina chirped a nervous tone in the fairy's voice as she pulled at her unusual ears anxiously.

Rain's shoulders dropped. If this plan didn't work, her life would be worse. Her father would continue to be abusive, and there was nothing she could do about it. How could she? She wasn't strong enough. But if she could escape... If she could just get away, even for a little while...

The thought of freedom gave Rain new hope. She smiled at her spirit ally, and said, "Yes, I am sure. Don't worry, everything will be all right."

In response, Marina fluttered her light blue wings slowly, blowing air gently in Rain's face. Rain giggled and hugged the water fairy close to her. She told Marina about her conversation with Yoh, which made Marina beam. From what she heard about Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit ally, she had developed a bit of a crush on the samurai ghost and would love nothing more than to meet him.

"And, now all we have to do is sneak out of the house," Rain said as she slung her purse over her head.

"_We can't wake up Charlie_." Marina warned. "_How are you going to get out of the house? He might catch you if you leave through the front door."_

Rain grinned at her friend.

"Don't worry, Rina. I have a plan."

* * *

Yoh was sitting on the porch of the En Inn with his friends, Ren, Horohoro, Ryu, and Manta. They were currently recovering from another "special training program" formed by Anna.

"Man, how cruel can that woman get?" Horo groaned as he took a long sip of his lemonade. He leaned onto his back and rubbed his arm. "I think I pulled some muscles that weren't meant to be pulled."

"Horo, keep your voice down," Manta muttered, afraid that she would overhear them and punish them.

Ren, who was leaning on a beam, scoffed. "You all complain too much. It wasn't that bad. My workouts are ten times as hard."

The others stared at him in disbelief. How could anything be harder than Anna's training? Realizing that no one believed him, Ren rolled his eyes and walked into the inn. Once he was gone, Yoh suddenly remembered what it was that he wanted to share with them.

"Oh, hey, a friend of mine is coming over to stay here at the inn for awhile," he informed.

Horo sat up. "Oh, really? Anna let you?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did," Yoh said.

"So, what's his name?" Manta asked.

"Rain is a girl, Manta." Yoh said with a slight giggle in his voice.

Everyone soon became silent and gawked at him. How had Yoh convinced Anna to let a GIRL to stay at the inn! That was clearly an impossible feat!

"A girl is coming to stay here?"

Yoh felt someone gently wrap their arms around his neck. He looked to see his twin brother, Hao looking at him with a confused look.

"Ah, Onii-san, you're awake!" Yoh cheerfully said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hao muttered.

"So, how was your nap?" Yoh asked.

Hao sighed and released his twin. How the hell was this kid happy all the time? He had yet to get used to this completely.

"Fine," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, my friend, Rain is coming here, and, oh, she's having some family problems so be nice," Yoh told everyone, "But she's kind so she won't be mean to you. Ah, she's really cute too!"

Hao's ears perked up at this. 'A cutie, huh?' he thought.

"She's cute? Suh-Weet!" Horo shouted, causing Ren to come back outside and smack him on the head.

"Idiot," he sighed. "It's people like you that give men a bad name."

Ryu suddenly had a bouquet of roses. "She will be my happy place!" He said, anime tears streaming down his cheeks. Manta sweat dropped, but he looked cheerful enough.

Yoh was pleased that his friends were excited about Rain. He smiled at them, but when he looked at Hao, his expression fell. There was an odd glint in his brother's eyes. Yoh began to have suspicions about him.

Hao saw his serious expression and grinned at the short-haired shaman. Yoh forced a smile back. When Hao walked back into the inn, Yoh started to think carefully about him. Was there something Hao was hiding or was it just his imagination?

'That look in his eyes, though…they were calculating something…' he thought. 'It looked…scary…'

**Yumi: *gasping for air* that's all my creative juices for now…**

**Hao: …That's barely anything. F for today.**

**Yumi: T.T Shut up…I deserve an A for trying.**

**Hao: Not a chance. *smirk***

**Rain: …Please review.**


End file.
